


The Furry Bible

by pepperedmoth



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Furry (Fandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedmoth/pseuds/pepperedmoth
Summary: The Bible as god intended
Kudos: 2





	The Furry Bible

**Author's Note:**

> I am a pwophet of de lord XD

De Begginiwng

In de beginniwng God cweated de heavens and de earth. Now de earth was formwess and empty DX darkness wuz over de surface of the deep and the Spiwit of God wuz hovewing over de waters.

God: "let dere be light" and dere wuz light God: *notices light* "OwO dis light is good". Den he separated de light fwom darkness and he named the light "day" and the darkness he named "night" (A/N: these r his fursonas XD) and dere wuz evening and morning- de first day UwU

God: "Let dere be a vault between de waters to sepawate water fwom water~" *makes vault and sepawates under vault fwom water above it* den he named de vault "sky" and dere wuz evening and morning- de second day.

God: "let de water under the sky be gathered to one pwace and let dwy gwound appear" *gathers water and makes dwy gwound* he named the dwy gwound "land" and he named de gathered waters "seas" UwU god: *nuzzles land* "so dwy.." *dips paws into sea" "so wet OwO"

God: "let de land pwoduce vegetation wike seed beawing plants and twees and de land dat bear (grrr hehe) fwuit wiv seeds wike dere vawious species" *makes de plants* and de plants grew so big OwO God: *sees plants bulge out of soil* "dese plants r so good awooo" and dere wuz evening and morning- de thiwd day UwU

God: "Let dere be lights in de vault of de sky to sepawate the day fwom night because they dont get on very well DX (A/N his fursonas repwesent different sides of his personality XD hes so quirky) and let dem serve as signs to mark sacwed times and days and years and to gibe light on earth" *makes lights in vault* he made two big lights OwO wun for the day and wun to govewn de night. God: *makes stars and puts dem in vault* *notices stars* *swishes tail* "dese stars are good" and dere wuz evening and morning- de fouwth day~

God: "let de water teem wiv living cweatures and let birds fwy above de earth acwoss de vault of de sky" *makes cweatures of de sea and evewy living thing in de water accowding to dere kinds and evewy winged bird as well* *sees sea cweatures and birds* "OwO so kawaiiii UwU" den he bwessed dem. God: "be fwuitful OwO and incwease in number *blushes* (A/N im gunna keep dis PG13 after all God hasnt cweated lemons yet XD) and dere wuz evening and morning- de fifth day

God: "Let de land pwoduce living cweatures accowding to dere kinds: de livestock, de cweatures dat move along de gwound and de wild animals" *makes de cweatures* *sees de cweatures* "OwO so fluffy" *nuzzles cweatures* "so soft UwU~*

God: "let us make furrykind in our image and our wikeness so dat dey may rule over de fishies in de big wet sea and de birds in de sky, and over de livestock and all de wild animals" *makes furrykind in his image* in de image of God he cweated dem; male and female he cweated dem; alpha and beta and omega he cweated dem. God: *bwesses dem* "be fwuitful OwO yiff and incwease in number, fill de earth and subdue it OwO~ *blushes* rule over de fishies and de birds and evewy living cweature dat moves on de gwound"

God: "i give you evewy seed beawing plant on de face of de whole earth and evewy twee dat has fwuit wiv seeds in. dey will be yours for snackies. and to all de other cweatures- evewyfing dat has de bweath of life in it- i gibe evewy gween plant for snackies" *gives dem de food* *notices all hes made* "its all so good awooooo" and dere wuz evening and morning- de sixth day.

So de heavewns and de earth were compweted in all dere vast awway and God submitted it all on DeviantArt.

By de sevewnth day God has finished de work he had been doing so he had rest UwU and he also dwew his fursonas Day and Night wiv de new copics he just invewnted. God: *bwesses de sevewnth day to make it holy* *glomps earth* "my cweations... so kawaii awooo XD"


End file.
